


"Moony, I love you."

by readdreamwrite28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "im in love with you", Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, h/c, hurt comfort, remus is well remus is remus, sirius is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readdreamwrite28/pseuds/readdreamwrite28
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 19





	"Moony, I love you."

They’re in their dorm room a couple of days before the full moon, and Remus is not having it. He’s always this way the week before the full moon.

Some days he stays in his room and cries.

Today is one of those days. He didn’t go down for breakfast, which Sirius brushed off at first because it’s normal for him. But then he missed their first class. And Sirius started to get worried. 

So, naturally, when Remus missed their second class, Sirius said ‘screw it’, told James and Peter to cover for him, and went to check on his best friend. 

He tapped his foot as he waited for the portrait to swing open, when it did, he sprinted up the stone staircase, walked up to their dorm, took a deep breath, and slowly opened the heavy door. 

He looked at Remus’ bed (the closest to the window) but didn’t see him there, which led him to look at his own, where the sheers were drawn and muffled sobs were coming from. 

Sirius took slow steps walking over to the bed and softly opened the deep red curtains. 

Remus sat there, curled in a ball, wearing one of Sirius’ jumpers, and tears running steadily down his cheeks. Sirius immediately went soft and rushed onto the bed to pull the sad wolf into his arms. 

“Shh, hey, you’re okay. Everything’s okay,” he whispered into Remus’ hair while rubbing his back soothingly. 

“Why don’t you hate me?” Remus mumbles. Sirius takes in a sharp breath and held back his own tears threatening to spill. He tries to pull back and say something, but before he can do anything Remus is grabbing on to him like a leech and apologizing profusely. 

“I wasn’t-” Sirius sighed, “-Rem, no, don’t be. I know how you feel. But you’re not a monster, and I- We all love you, and nothing can change that.”

“But-” 

“No buts!” Sirius snaps, surprising himself a bit. Remus flinches and pulls away enough to sit up and wipe his nose on his hand. “Sorry.” Sirius uses some tissues to wipe Remus’ tears away, but it’s no use because new tears immediately replace them. “I just- I can’t stand to see or to hear you talk yourself down.

“It kills me to see you like this. It kills me to know that you think you aren't good enough because you are. You’re more than good enough. What I love about you is how soft you look reading a book or studying in front of the fireplace in the common room, how free you look when you laugh, how your eyes crinkle when you smile…” Sirius is full-on crying now. His best friend- oh who are we kidding- the love of his life, can’t see how perfect he is, even with his flaws. One of which, is most certainly not being a werewolf. 

Remus is still crying but there's a small ghost of a smile playing among his chapped lips. “And oh my god, how cuddleable- is that a word? I don’t care- you look when you wear oversized jumpers, especially mine, like the one you’re wearing right now,” Sirius thought he knew he should probably stop, he can’t. The thoughts that had been plaguing Remus had gone, they had been eradicated by Sirius’ rambling. He was smiling now. And blushing because, yes, he had in fact been wearing Sirius’ jumpers. A lot.

“And your freckles, I would count them and rearrange them just to put them back in their place if you gave me the time. You- Remus Lupin- are in so many ways, beautiful, kind, loving, and I don’t know where I’d be if I hadn’t met you. But I definitely wouldn’t be where I am today. I would still be with my parents, probably. Though they most likely would have disowned me anyways-”

“Sirius,” Remus said quietly. 

Sirius ran a hand through his shaggy back hair and continued to say one last thing. 

“-And I… I’m in love with you.”

He looked over Remus and was met with a happy- shocked, but most definitely happy, face. His amber eyes were open wide and practically glowing and his mouth slightly agape, with a few stray tears on his cheeks.

Sirius continued, shaking his head, just rattling off words. “I’m in bloody love with you, Rem, I have been for Godric knows how long,” Sirius is waving his hands around now, trying to express just how much he means what he’s saying. “The first time I saw you I just had this feeling that you’d be special. And- I was right, but you’re special in so many more ways than just one. And I don’t think I can list off all of the ways your special. Not just special to me but to literally anyone, to the world-”

He had been so caught up in his rambling that he hadn’t noticed Remus slowly standing up and walking over to him. “Sirius,” he said lowly as if he was scared to startle him. 

Sirius jerked his up and met Remus’ eyes, “Wha-”

“Shut up.” 

And Remus kissed him. He wrapped his arms around Sirius’ neck and kissed him with everything he had, hoping it’d express his feelings better than words ever could.

It took Sirius a moment to process what was happening, but eventually (less than a second) he placed his hand on Remus’ hip and kissed him back, with equally as much passion if not more. 

Remus pulled back for air, but bumped his nose gently against Sirius’. “Sometimes actions speak louder than words,” he said, which caused Sirius to chuckle softly, the sound vibrating off his chest. “I love you too, bloody idiot,” he murmured against Sirius’ lips in a chaste kiss. 

Chaste because Sirius pulled back and peppered smiley kisses all over his face, which made Remus giggle and push him away, which led them to play fighting and wrestling on the bed. 

After five minutes they stopped and caught their breath before walking hand in hand down the staircase and into the common room, which was empty, except for Lily, who was sipping tea and reading. 

She looked up at them and saw their joined hands, big goofy, absolutely lovesick smiles, and smiled herself. “So, you two finally together now?” she asked in an almost too knowledgeable voice. 

Sirius looked at Remus and softly asked, “I don’t know. Moony, will you be my boyfriend?”

Remus looked at Sirius with a deadpanned face and replied, “No.” Lily looked a bit shocked, as did Sirius. But Remus cracked and burst out laughing. “Oh, you should’ve seen your faces.” He sobered and looked at Sirius who was shaking his head and smirking at him. “Of course I’ll be your boyfriend, Pads.”

Sirius scoffed lightly and pulled him in to kiss him again when an “Oh my god gross,” came from the common room entrance. They looked over and saw James standing there with Peter close behind, grimacing with a smile. He walked over to his best mates and grabbed both of their shoulders. “Look, I love you both, but please keep the snogging to a minimum when the kids are around, and don’t forget to put a silencing charm up when you shag,” that he walked over to his girlfriend, but not before placing sloppy kisses on both their cheeks. 

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and laughed.


End file.
